<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter from the Past by qin (niquillua)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206966">Letter from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquillua/pseuds/qin'>qin (niquillua)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, High School Crush, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Timeskip Haikyuu, brazil oihina, love letter confession, so soft your heart is gonna melt, wedding vows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquillua/pseuds/qin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Hinata Shoyo sent a future letter confessing his love for Oikawa Tooru, who was already halfway across the world. Three years later, Oikawa received said letter. Three months after that, the two of them met unexpectedly in Brazil. </p><p>How will this event unfold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa x Hinata Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from my hobby of sending future letters to myself, so I figured why not make an Oihina fic based on that? I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I was writing it! ^^  And yes, <a href="https://www.futureme.org/"> futureme.org </a> actually exists and you can send future emails there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em> March 2016 </em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ping! </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>[ oikawa.tooru.handsome@ymail.com ]</b>
  </p>
  <p><b>A letter from March 15, 2013. </b>Into the future (now the present) through Futureme.org by littlegiantshoyo@ymail.com </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Oikawa was out on his morning jog when he received a notification on his high school email. He hasn’t used this email since the address was so embarrassing, but he kept it logged in because his friends from Seijoh contact him there every once in a while. But this mail was strange -  it wasn’t from any of his high school friends; moreover, a letter from three years ago? Why would someone send out an email that will arrive three years later? And who would be crazy enough to do that? The curiosity was killing him, so he decided to rest from his jog to read the email. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>A letter from March 15, 2013.</b>
  </p>
  <p><em> The following is an email from the past, composed on March 15, 2013. It is being delivered from the past through Futureme.org by </em> <em> littlegiantshoyo@ymail.com </em> <em> . </em></p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Dear Future Oikawa-san,</p>
  <p>Surprise! It’s me, Hinata Shoyo!! From Karasuno High School!! Are you shocked right now? <em> “A letter from the past? How?” </em>Right? Hehe.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Oikawa could not believe his eyes as he read that first sentence.  </p><p>
  <em> Hinata Shoyo? That Chibi-chan who ended my high school volleyball career? What could he possibly want from me that he would intentionally send an email that is three years late? Pfft- </em>
</p><p>Oikawa can’t help but burst into laughter. Passersby were looking at him funny, but he didn’t care. “<em> As always, he’s so full of surprises! Even now, he’s still amusing me,” </em>Oikawa thought as he wiped away his tears. He waited for his laughter to die out to continue reading the letter from the past. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anyway, Grand King! I heard you’re going somewhere far away? They say it’s on the other side of the world!  I’m not sure where, but apparently you plan on continuing your volleyball career there? Why! I wanted to play against you a bit more…</p>
  <p>But! You’re going there to become stronger, right? Even though you’re so amazing already. In that, I get you! I also can’t stand losing to Bakageyama, so I’m rooting for you! Even so, I won’t lose to you the next time we battle it out, okay!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>He smiled as he read that last sentence. A soft, with just a hint of bitter, kind of smile. “<em> Me too, Chibi-chan. That’s exactly why I'm here right now,” </em>Oikawa thought as he chuckled before continuing to read. Hinata still hasn’t stated why he wrote this letter. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hold on, that’s not the only reason why I am writing this letter. Oikawa-san, do you still remember the day we first met? It was Karasuno and Seijoh's first practice match together, but you arrived at our match point. At first, I thought you were SUPER scary because you’re The King’s senpai, which made you The GRAND King! But, honestly, when you hit that powerful serve, I thought you were really cool. When I scored that last point and met your eyes, I felt chills run down my spine! Didn’t you? Then, right after the match, as you were standing outside your school’s gate looking intimidating, and as I was hiding behind a senpai, you praised me! You, the Grand King, said that I, a shorty with too much energy, was amazing. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>The first practice match, huh? Sure enough, I also remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was a chilling first encounter, indeed. But why is Chibi-chan retelling this day?</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ever since that day, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. At first, I thought it was just admiration because you were amazing beyond belief. Even when we lost to you, and when you lost to us, I never once thought otherwise. But over time, I think these feelings of admiration grew. </p>
  <p>Grand King, Oikawa Tooru… I like you.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Oikawa held his breath. His eyes were the size of a full moon, and his mouth was open just as wide. He knew Hinata was full of surprises, but this is way beyond surprising. He never expected that the future letter he suddenly received would turn out to be a love letter. Moreover, it’s from a guy in his high school days whom he met almost four years ago. Sure, he has received countless love letters from women and men alike, but this is definitely the first one that travels to the future. </p><p>He wonders why Chibi-chan would send this now? All of these could have been said three years ago, so why the need to make it a future letter? What was the point of confessing three years later? Was he afraid of being rejected? </p><p>Oikawa sighs. There’s no point in asking all these questions to himself. The only way to get answers is by reading through the letter. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Are you wondering why I’m confessing to you through a future letter? Apart from the fact that I never saw you again after our last match and I only heard that you already flew halfway across the world...who knows. Perhaps I just wanted an outlet to let out these overwhelming feelings I have for you. Maybe this is my way of letting go of these feelings that I never even had the chance to tell you. I'm not expecting an answer, obviously. I think I just wanted to let it all out so I could start to forget about it. Oikawa-san, I like you...but by the time this letter arrives, I’m hoping that my feelings for you right now are already gone.  You may think this is cowardly and I think so, too. I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, but let me at least do this. </p>
  <p>Grand King, I know you are a person who will never give up, and you have that insatiable desire for growth and victory. We’re similar in that way, which is why I’m sure that we will meet again someday on the court. When we do, can you pretend to never have read this letter? I know this is a selfish request, but please? It will have been three years or more since I wrote this letter in my perspective, but it will be less for you. Honestly, I don’t know if the time will be enough for me to get over you, but I promise that I will try my best. So the next time we meet, you don’t have to feel awkward around me! By then, we can just be opponents who happen to know each other from high school. </p>
  <p>I sincerely apologize to cause you trouble at such a time. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With love,</p>
  <p>Hinata Shoyo</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Oikawa didn’t know what to do after reading everything from that unexpected letter. How is he supposed to feel when someone he knew from high school suddenly sent him a confession letter that is three years late, then proceeded to tell him that he will forget about said feelings?  It’s strange, he’s the one that’s been confessed to, but it feels like he was the one who was dumped. Now, he’s just angry.</p><p>
  <em> Angry? Why? No way. Am I… disappointed? Me? It’s not like I- </em>
</p><p>“Toto! ¡Es mejor que no estés holgazaneando!” <em> [Toto! You better not be lazing around!] </em></p><p>One of his teammates called out his embarrassing Argentinian nickname and pulled him back to reality. Right, he was supposed to be jogging when he decided to take a break to read the letter. </p><p>
  <em> Hinata Shoyo, huh? We’ll see if I’ll let you forget about this letter the next time we meet.  </em>
</p><p>With a smirk on his face, Oikawa put on his blue airpods, and continued his run. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em> June 2016 </em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nice kill!”  </em>
</p><p>Oikawa’s ear perked up upon hearing a Japanese volleyball phrase he hadn’t heard in years. He and his teammates were in Brazil now, so he wondered why would he hear Nihongo in a place that doesn’t speak it? He went to the source of the voice, and he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. </p><p>
  <em> No way. Shortie-pie? What is he doing here?  </em>
</p><p>“Is this the real life?” </p><p>“T- THE GRAND KING?”</p><p>Oikawa smirked as he saw the orange-head’s shocked face. He should be the one who is wearing that face, but he can’t help be the one more amused right now. Just three months after receiving that letter, he’s already meeting the sender? Fate sure is funny sometimes. </p><p>The two of them went out for dinner that night. Oikawa wasn’t gonna let Hinata have his way with him, so he was determined to bring up the letter the same night. He knows it was petty of him to do so when the sender specifically asked him not to, but he can’t help it. Hinata can’t just open all of his heart to someone in the future and expect the recipient to pretend he hadn’t just received it.</p><p>“‘So, Shortie-pie…” </p><p>“Yes?!” Hinata tensed up as he heard Oikawa address him by the nickname he called him from high school all those years ago. </p><p>Oikawa smirked at the little one’s reaction, “Were you able to succeed?”</p><p>Hinata was confused at the vague question that was asked to him. He tilted his head to the side and brought his hand close to his chin, trying to think of what his senpai meant by that question.</p><p>“You mean with volleyball? Well, we were in the Best Four by the time I graduated, but I’m training here to-”</p><p>“Not that. Were you able to get over me in the last three years?”  </p><p>“Huh? What do you-” Hinata’s eyes suddenly widened and he instantly froze. He then put his hands over his face to cover the brightness of its shade of red.</p><p>“AAAH! OIKAWA-SAN!! DID YOU RECEIVE THAT LETTER ALREADY??”</p><p>“You don’t remember? You set it so it will be sent three years later, did you not? I received it about three months ago.” Oikawa was enjoying this. He expected this reaction from him, but he didn’t know it would be this...cute.</p><p>“I <em> completely </em> forgot!! Ah, this is so embarrassing… why did my past self decide to send that letter?” </p><p>Hinata was mumbling under his breath when he suddenly stood up as if he realized something.</p><p>"AH! I thought I wrote there to pretend you never read it when we meet again! Not fair, Oikawa-san!" </p><p>
  <em> Oh, he's pouting. Adorable. Ahh, no good, I'm having way too much fun with this.  </em>
</p><p>"Fair? Was it fair when you poured your heart out to that letter, only for me to receive it three years later, without even giving me a chance to give you an answer? I don't think you have the right to talk about what's fair here, Shortie-pie."</p><p>Upon hearing that statement, Hinata sat back down slowly, accepting his defeat. </p><p>"So? You still haven't answered my question, Hinata Shoyo. Were you able to successfully get over me in three years?" Oikawa doesn't know why he was asking this question so persistently. What would he possibly do when he hears whatever Hinata's answer will be? </p><p>"Yes…" Hinata answered shyly. </p><p>Something in Oikawa broke upon hearing his response. </p><p>
  <em> He did, huh? I guess three years is a long enough time to completely get over someone. What was I even expecting?  </em>
</p><p>"A-anyway, Oikawa-san! What took you to Argentina?" </p><p>Oikawa knew that he was trying to change the subject, but he let it be since he also did not want to talk about it anymore.</p><p>The two of them talked about the reason why Oikawa chose to go to Argentina. From his childhood memory of seeing Jose Blanco and the moment he decided to become a setter, to following him all the way to Argentina. For some reason, the conversation led to them playing beach volleyball after dinner. </p><p>"Hey, Oikawa-san?" Hinata says as he bends down to grab the volleyball. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Earlier today… for a minute… just one short minute! I actually got kinda down and depressed."</p><p>Hinata stood up to face Oikawa, "But seeing you has put me in a super duper extra awesomely good mood! Thanks!" </p><p>Oikawa’s heart fluttered for a moment as he saw Hinata's bright, wide smile. He says embarrassing stuff and flashes that gorgeous smile so easily, it's getting dangerous for the brunet. </p><p>"Oh? Treat me to lunch sometime, then."</p><p>After playing and losing to the Buy-Me-Beer Bros, the two of them agreed to meet each other again while Oikawa was still in Brazil. The second time they played against the brothers, the pair achieved their revenge and the four of them had dinner. </p><p>Hinata always insisted on walking Oikawa back all the way to the front of his hotel every time the two of them meet together. Tonight would be the last night of Oikawa's stay in Brazil, but neither of them is saying anything about it. They simply walked without a word to the direction of where Oikawa is staying. </p><p>"Uhm. Oikawa-san." It was Hinata who first broke the silence. </p><p>"Yes, Shortie-pie?" Oikawa, who was walking in front of Hinata, stopped and turned around to face his junior. </p><p>“Do you...want to hang out a bit more before we go back to your place?” </p><p>"I thought you’d never ask. Alright, let’s talk over there."  The two of them walked back towards the beach they usually play in. There were fewer people than earlier, but the place still looked full of life. They sat on the sand near the shore and let their feet soak on the gentle water as it waved back and forth. They took in the cool sea breeze and watched as the moonlight reflected on the calm, deep blue sea for a few minutes before speaking to each other.  </p><p>“You know, I’m really glad that I met you here at this time, Shortie-pie.”</p><p>Hinata was taken aback by the first words that broke their peaceful sea-watching, “E-eh? You are? Really? Why?”</p><p>Oikawa looked at the man beside him and smiled softly before replying, “Playing beach volley with you was refreshing. It reminded me that volleyball is fun, even if it gets hard sometimes.”</p><p>“What?! I did no such thing, Oikawa-san! If anything, it was I who was glad to meet you here at this time! But… also kind of not?”</p><p>“Oi, Shortie-pie! Here I am, saying that I was grateful to bump into you here, but you say that you’re not? That hurt a little you know!” Oikawa dramatically put his hand over his left chest, as if clutching his hurt heart. He knows that it’s not what Hinata meant, but he wanted to tease him a few more times in their last night together.</p><p>“Ah, it’s not like that! Please hear me out first!” Hinata was flailing his hands in front of him, trying to clear the misunderstanding. </p><p>“Really? Then… what did you mean?” </p><p>“Uh...first of all, I’m super happy that I got to play beach volley with you! You really are awesomely amazing at anything, Grand King!! I learned a lot from you!” Hinata’s eyes were shining so brightly as he sang his senpai praises, that Oikawa had to look away for a second. </p><p>“And? Why were you ‘kind of not glad’ to see me, then?”</p><p>“Well... you remember when you asked me if I were able to get over you in the last three years and I said yes?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I do. Painfully and clear as day, thank you very much. </em>
</p><p>“It’s funny how it only took me a week with you...” Hinata paused and took a deep breath, “to make what I said a lie...” </p><p>Oikawa froze at what Hinata just said. He slowly turned to look at the man beside him, who was already hiding his face in between his thighs. It was useless because Oikawa could still see a hint of red in his ears under the moonlight.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san. I really tried to get over you, but then you showed up out of nowhere when I was at a low point in my life, and you helped me pick myself back up," Hinata paused and finally looked up in the direction of the man beside him,  "To me, you looked like...a sun who rose after six long months of night. You were really cool, Oikawa-san. Thank you.” Then he flashed that gorgeous wide smile again. However this time, it was not as cheery and bright as before. He was thanking him like that time, but somehow, his smile was a sad one.</p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why do you keep saying sorry? It’s not your fault that you have feelings for me, and it’s not like I’m uncomfortable with it either. You don’t need to apologize for something you can’t control, Shoyo.” </p><p>Tears started welling up in Hinata’s eyes. </p><p>“Is it...really okay? Is it okay that I like you so much, Oikawa-san?” He says in between sniffles as he wipes away his tears at the same time.</p><p>Oikawa extended his hand to wipe the tears of the man crying beside him. He looked straight in the eyes that continued to flow with tears and said, “It’s more than okay, Shortie-pie. Besides, are you really not interested in hearing my answer? You never tried to ask me for one even once. Normally, when you confess, you’re supposed to hear back an answer, you know?”</p><p>“Ah...I was afraid to hear it. But I guess you’re right. Maybe the reason why I never got over you after all these years was because I never even got to hear an answer…why did I even decide to send the letter to the future, anyway? It was dumb, right? I knew it-”</p><p>Before Hinata got to finish what he was saying, a pair of lips suddenly met his. Around them, he hears the waves crashing, the clinking of bottles, and people cheering for a late night beach volley match. But the loud thumping of his heart drowns out all these sounds. On this cold night, he found warmth from the hand gently cupping his face, from the breath that smelled like the ocean,  from the soft touch of the lips that was kissing him so passionately. After a few minutes staying like that, Oikawa parted his lips and broke off the kiss. </p><p>“Will that do for my answer, Shoyo?” Oikawa says, smiling softly as he brushes his thumb against the flushed cheeks of the man he just kissed.  </p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em> October 2031 </em> </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[ littlegiantshoyo@ymail.com ]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A letter from October 13, 2021</b>
</p><p><em> The following is an email from the past, composed on October 13, 2021. It is being delivered from the past through Futureme.org by </em> <em> oikawa.tooru.handsome@ymail.com </em> <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>Dear Future Oikawa Shoyo,</p><p>It’s our wedding today. At least, at the moment I’m writing this. Do you remember how you confessed to me through a future letter? You don’t know how surprised I was when I received that letter, you know! So I figured, why don’t I take revenge on you for that? I have no doubt that we will last for ten, twenty, a hundred more years; but I’ll send this on our tenth anniversary as a nice surprise from me to you.</p><p>In case I am not being the best husband to you in the future, please smack him for me and remind him of my wedding vow to you:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> The week we unexpectedly met in Brazil, on our last night, you told me how I was like the sun after six long months of night. It made me really happy to hear that I was able to bring you joy in a time of need, but it also saddened me that you experienced a rough time.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Mi amor, I promise to never let you go through another six long months of night. If I can’t prevent it, then I promise to never let you go through it alone.  You’ve always been my sunshine, Shoyo. So let me be yours, forever.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Shoyo, mi sol, if the future me doesn’t tell you enough: I love you. </p><p> </p><p>Your husband, with love,</p><p>Oikawa Tooru</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and <a href="https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1341004905155158016?s=20"> retweets </a> are very much appreciated, and comments always make my day! ^^</p><p>The story is basically done in this chapter, the next one is just a bonus I made! </p><p>Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I was writing it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The following chapter is just a very short bonus letter I made for Oihina Day (01/10) 2021.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>October 2031</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>[oikawa.tooru.handsome@ymail.com]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A letter from January 10, 2026.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The following is an email from the past, composed on January 10, 2026. It is being delivered from the past through Futureme.org by </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>littlegiantshoyo@ymail.com</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Future Tooru,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, as I’m writing this, I’m lying in our bed next to you and staring at your sleeping, snoring face. It’s been five years since we got married, and ten since we got together. Can you believe it? Sometimes, I still can’t believe how I managed to win your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten years. We no longer have the same passion we had when we first got together. We’ve already gotten used to each other’s presence that there are no more butterflies or any of that feeling when we’re with each other. We’ll never admit it out loud, but I know you feel it too. It can’t be helped, right? I’m sure it happens to every couple who’ve been together for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, I still want to be the one by your side at the end of the day and be the first one you see at the start of each morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, I still want to hear you telling me about your day - no matter how “boring” you say it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Tooru, I would still choose to love you every day for as long as we both shall live. I made that vow, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time this letter arrives on our tenth wedding anniversary, if you no longer hear me say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as much as I used to, keep in mind that I still do. The butterflies in our stomach and our passion may fade, but trust that my love for you will never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy Anniversary, Meu Amado. I love you then. I love you now. I’ll love you still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your husband,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Shoyo  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and <a href="https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1341004905155158016?s=20"> retweets </a> are very much appreciated, and comments always make my day! ^^</p><p>Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!</p><p>Feel free to also check out my other Oihina fics... because I'm constantly having brainrot about them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>